Returning to Magic
by RedRubies1912
Summary: Audrey Hart finally returns to the wizarding world and enters hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Train to Hogwarts

I saw the Hogwarts train coming to view as I waited with Remus Lupin to finally go to Hogwarts and see my half-sister Scarlette Lestrange and cousins Flavia and Draco Malfoy; I spotted Draco by himself and bounded over to him.

"Hey cuz, long time no see." I greeted him brightly; I hadn't seen him for two years and it was good being around my best friend.

"Yes, um… Audrey! Yeah long time no see alright," he scratched his head and awkwardly laughed as Scarlette walked past glaring at us. I glared back at her before she realised who we were then watched a rare smile broke loose across her pale skin. I gasped at the sight of the smile as she came over.

"Gather round everyone, a world first Scarlette Lestrange smiled!" I exclaimed as I pretended to be extremely shocked. The smile was immediately wiped off her face as she replied,

"What are you guys going on about, I always smile around you." She flashed us a fake smile as Blaise walked past.

"Miss Snape!" Blaise coughed under his breath as he walked past, Scarlette instantly glared at him. She stepped towards but he immediately scurried off before she could unleash her wrath. When she was angry she was worse than our mother. Which if you had ever met Bellatrix you would know that anything worse than her, would be Hell itself. The train pulled in and sounded its ear-splitting call; I linked arms with Scarlette and hurried to the train doors excitement almost bursting out of me. I was finally going to Hogwarts and not just hearing about it in letters. The parents were giving their children last minute kisses and fussing over their clothes, there was no sign of Draco's parents which were practically my parents in some way since they had been there my whole life when my real mother abandoned me.

"Where's Flavia?" I asked them as we looked for a carriage.

"She's already gotten on; she's a bit confused with all this." Draco replied

We grabbed the first empty carriage we could find and shut the sliding door and curtain; we didn't want to be disturbed while we had our first and only family time for a while. Because once I was at Hogwarts, no one except these two and a select few that they didn't even know about could know who I really was. While I was at Hogwarts I was Audrey Hart not Audrey Lestrange-Riddle, because if my father found out who I was he would kill me.

It wasn't long before the trolley lady came with sweets and confectionary that I loved; we purchased almost one of everything. We sat on the floor all the candy spread out, I ate while I listened to their stories about their adventures over the holiday and about the horror that overtook Hogwarts last year with the chamber of secrets. I hadn't received any letters last year once it was evident that Voldermort was trying to come back, we didn't know if he knew about me and we couldn't risk anything. I was already in hiding but they had to move me even further away while my only friend Dawn got to go to Hogwarts. It was a lonely year my only company Remus who taught me Defence Against the Dark Arts. Hogwarts hadn't wanted me missing out on two years of my education so they made sure that I had all the books and someone who was able to teach me various things. It had past the time and was they thing that I looked forward to everyday, but I loved it more when Severus Snape came to visit me in the holidays and taught me everything to do with potions and DADA. Though he was so occupied protecting Harry Potter without letting Harry know that Severus was protecting him, I guess I'm not the only one who Voldermort wants to kill. It was comforting to know that I'm not the only one with a death sentence hanging over my head.

"The funniest thing of the year was when Weasley was all eat slugs and then ended up being the one who ate slugs." Draco told me looking extremely proud, I caught the slight glare that Scar through at him I could see that she disapproved of Draco's smugness.

"Draco that's not funny that's just horrible, imagine if you were the one he was eating slugs. I think you deserve to after what you said to that muggle born girl." I scolded him, Scar wasn't the only one who wasn't impressed by Draco at the moment he could be such a jerk sometimes. He snorted at my remark and looked annoyed.

"Girls they are so annoy, they are such goody-two-shoes. What is up with that anyway?" he replied rolling his eyes at us, he was soon to regret making that huge mistake. I looked at Scar before bursting into a fiery walking hell.

"DRACO MALFOY HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE FEMALE RACE YOU SLIMY PIECE OF DIRT! YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO TELL YOUR FATHER OF THIS ORDEAL IF YOU DO NOT APOLOGISE THIS INSTANT! AND ONCE YOU HAVE APOLOGISED TO ME AND SCAR YOU WILL GO OUT AND INTO THE MUGGLE BORN GIRLS CABIN AND APOLOGISE SINCERELY TO HER IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE OF SLYTHERIN, YOU WORTHLESS DADDY'S BOY!" I screamed at him, my body getting tenser with every word, I watched him shrink it the corner trying to get as small as possible to escape my wrath. I saw Scar smirk at him as she watched on, she put her hand in the air as I threw open the cabin door to reveal everyone outside listening.

"Hey don't leave me hanging," she said before I stormed away, I just glared at her and then smiled sweetly at the others who were now scurrying away from our cabin. I hoped Draco was embarrassed he had just been told of by a girl, a new accomplishment in the life of all the girls on the train. I headed down the train looking at all the cabins soon I will be sitting with some of these people with the rest of the house that I will be in. Suddenly the train stopped hard and I fell forward, I didn't have time to get up before the whole train went dark as the lights went out and the walls started freezing up. Mist was floating through the air; my teeth started chattering as it got colder and colder. Everyone else had already gone back to their cabins so I made my back to ours, something bad was happening. Before I could reach my cabin I was stopped by a black figure just floating in the air, it was the most horrible thing I have ever seen. It came closer to me extending a long, thin bony hand I whacked it away with my wand as my terror reflexes kicked in, but that was the biggest mistake. The face of the grotesque creature drew down closer to mine; I fell to the ground as the world went even darker, I could hear someone crying, crying out for help but I didn't know who it was. I felt like I was forever drowning in a pit of sorrow, a white light blasted from somewhere stopping the sorrow, but that was all I knew. I passed out leaving the black world with the dreadful sorrow.

"Audrey come on you have to wake." A voice urged me; I was starting to come round. I opened my eyes to find that I was back in my cabin and Draco was leaning over me urging me to wake up. When he saw that I had awoken he threw his arms around me crushing me,

"Hey cuz, don't go all mushy at once it might become an embarrassment in school." I grinned as he immediately pulled back. I was still a bit faint; I looked around for Scar but couldn't find her.

"Where's Scar?" I asked Draco as I leaned my head against the back wall and closed my eyes. I couldn't seem to find her essence anywhere, she couldn't have just disappeared. Maybe I couldn't see properly because of what had happened.

"I don't know she went looking for you, when she brought you back she left again and didn't tell me where she was going." Draco replied a look of worry on his face, he never really cares about anyone but himself but when it comes to family he can worry like and obsessed mother. But I knew Scar pretty well, it was a sister thing she had been disappearing all her life, and it always was for something important.

"Don't worry she will be here soon, anyway we are probably almost at Hogwarts we should probably get changed." I said getting up slowly as to not get all faint and again, I grabbed my bag and went and got changed.

Fifteen minutes later I was walking back to our cabin when Draco came up from behind me, he leaned his arm down on my shoulder.

"Hey look a walking armrest!" he exclaimed, he laughed when I glared at him, my bright green baring into him trying to make him squirm but I didn't work. But just on queue Scarlette walked up behind Draco and rested her arm against his shoulder.

"Oh hey look a walking armrest." Scar retorts back at him, we high five each other as we leave him behind gobsmacked. We grab the rest of our stuff from our cabin as the train pulled in. The excitement of before came rushing back and I forgot all about what had happened before on the train ride here. I was finally at Hogwarts after waiting two years for this moment I was finally here. I leaped off the train landed on the platform amongst the streams of students.

"First years, all first years this way please!" A big voice boomed I followed Draco and Scar to the carriages that would take us up to Hogwarts. We rounded the corner and came upon the carriages the moved by themselves; we hopped into an empty one and headed up the trail to the gates of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three: Wake Up Sunshine

I'm woken by the early sun streaming into my face; I looked over at my old fashioned alarm clock, 4:45. I groaned trying to cover my eyes,

"What stupid person left the curtains open!" I groan angrily waking the rest of the girls in my dormitory.

"Are you calling me stupid?" A girl asked her bed was across from mine.

"If you're the one who left the curtain open, then yeah," I replied grumpily, she brushed her short black hair out of her eyes to get a better look at me. Her hair matted from sleep just fell back down.

"You're not the first. You're the new girl aren't you? I'm Maladie Cain third year." Maladie replied as she pushed her blankets back and sat up cross-legged.

"Yeah, I'm Audrey Hart, third year too." I yawned, my eyes slowly closing despite the bright sun, but the rest of the dormitories girls weren't going to let me off so easily.

"I see you got back alright last night; I didn't see you come in." A bushy brown haired girl said in a matter-of-fact kind of voice.

"Neither did I." I sighed, after Snape looked into my mind I stayed out, he and McGonagall must have brought me back to the dormitory when everyone else was asleep. I shouldn't be this tired, whatever I did in my vision was big.

"I'm Hermione Granger, just so you know if you get caught by Flinch after hours you get a detention with either Snape or Flinch. You don't want either, so I suggest that you try to be back before you get a detention." There she goes again with the matter-of-fact tone,

"Sorry you look so tired, we should probably let you go back to sleep. That's Maxi Potter, Harry Potter's cousin…" Maladie said pointing to a girl next to me who had golden blonde curly hair and green eyes.

"And that is Electra." I looked over at the other girl; I smiled at both as Hermione got up and drew the curtains shut.

"Thanks." I mumbled falling back to sleep for what felt like only five minutes before my alarm went off at 6:00 am.

I felt around my bedside table blindly hitting at anything to stop the constant ringing of my alarm clock. Rolled over and ended up falling out of bed onto the hard wooden floor. I cursed loudly as the other girls laughed, I glared at the first person who I saw which happened to be Maladie. It was meant to be intimidating but only ended up making her laugh harder, but the consequence of that was that she fell out of bed too which made me laugh. After five minutes of a constant chain of laughter, we dried our eyes and started getting our stuff ready. I instantly got caught up in the flow of chatter, happily talking about anything as I made my bed and gathered my school uniform. I grabbed my toiletries bag and headed down the stairs to the lounge room with the rest of the girls. We headed down to the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for the first day of school. I was tying my hair in a loose braid when Maladie walked out of the shower cubicle all dressed her, midnight black hair already dried and hanging perfectly straight down. I smiled at her as I packed everything back into my toiletries and aqua blue tote bag.

"Your hair is as strawberries," Maladie commented as we linked arms and headed back to our dormitory to drop our stuff off. I smiled at the compliment, she was so adorably nice. I was starting to be glad that I was in Gryffindor.

"Thanks. What is our first class today?" I asked as we made our way up the stairs to our dorm.

"We have Divination first with Trelawney. Then we have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. All classes with the Slytherin's who hate everyone who isn't them." She replied cheerfully, we had entered our dorm; we dropped of our clothes and grabbed our book bag.

"They sound great!" I said sarcastically as my tummy rumbled.

"That is our queue to get breakfast." Maladie laughed as we headed down to the Great Hall.

We grabbed a plate and filled it with pastries that consisted of; donuts, bagels, custard tarts and croissants. I grabbed a golden goblet as we sat down at the Gryffindor table and started stuffing the croissant in my mouth. I sighed as the food entered my tummy immediately satisfying the ravaging hunger that racked my body.

"Pineapple juice please." I asked that goblet it instantly filling up with sweet pineapple juice. I took a long swig and continued eating my breakfast, glanced up as to oranged haired identical twins sat down on either side of me.

"I'm Fred…" said the one on my left,

"And I'm George…" said the other,

"And together we are the Weasley twins." They said at the same time, I laughed at how funny they looked. Their identical goofy smiles as the introduced themselves simultaneously was just too twinish.

"And I'm Audrey Hart. Do you greet every new person like this?" I grinned at them as they slung the arms around me.

"No, just the once that we think have the potential to be as awesome as we are." They replied together.

"Hey I don't have the potential to be awesome because I am already awesome, so excuse me boys you're gonna have to recruit someone who is so lucky to be basking in awesomeness." I replied as I shrugged off their arms and grabbed one of George's croissants, or was it Fred? Well it was one of them it was so confusing.

"Hey that was mine!" the twin on my left cried.

"Sorry, was I too ninja like for you, just another example of my awesomeness." I replied cheekily munching down on the stolen croissant. Maladie laughed across from me as I held up my hand for a high-five as the Weasley twins got up and left once they had realized that they had met their match.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Welcome to Hogwarts.

We filed outside the Great Hall, I quickly hugged Scar and smiled at Draco as they went into the Great Hall and took their place at the Slytherin table. I so hoped that I would be joining them soon, but there was something deep down inside me that didn't want to be a Slytherin because they all turned evil thanks to my Father. As I wasn't a first year I had to go first before all of them all by myself. I heard who I presume was the Headmaster Professor Dumbledore start is speech.

"Welcome all back to Hogwarts, before we start with the First years we have a new student who will be in third year. I trust you will all make her welcome, and whatever house who is lucky enough to have her I expect that you will all welcome her in gratefully. Please welcome Audrey Hart." I took that as my queue and made my way through the big double doors and down the aisle towards the sorting hat on the wooden stool. I could feel everyone's eyes boring into me; I quickly glanced over to where Scar, Flavia and Draco were sitting. My robes flow around me as I sit down on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the tattered Sorting Hat on my head. As soon as it was placed on my head it starting talking to me, it spoke low so that only I could hear.

"Your mind, I've felt the same mind from your father, Tom Riddle. You are definitely meant to be in Slytherin but your destiny says otherwise. You are not meant for evil for you were born from evil and made pure. That only leaves one house for what you have to do. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled the last part to the rest of the school, the Gryffindor table yelled with happiness but I knew my family would be disappointed. I would definitely be shunned by them. I didn't look at them as I joined the Gryffindor's and waited for the first years to join their houses.

The night went slowly as I half-heartedly answered questions, my father definitely couldn't find out about me. My mother was a completely other case, I was lucky she was Azkaban.

Dessert came and went and it came time for us to all go back to our dormitories. I headed if with the rest of Gryffindor, hurrying out of the Slytherin's sight. I wasn't so lucky though; Scar pulled me around a corner and dragged me through some corridors until we found one that was completely empty.

"What did the hat say to you!" she demanded crossing her arms and an evil glint in her eye. I sighed I couldn't hide it from Scar she had to know.

"He said I was meant to be in Slytherin but my destiny said otherwise. I'm not meant to be evil because I am pure. That only leaves one house for me which is Gryffindor." I sighed I hated it when Scarlette started asking question, because if you answered wrongly she would blow up.

"Can I go now?" I asked I was really tired after everything that happened today.

"No! We have to and see that sorting hat again; we have to get you into Slytherin it even said you're meant for Slytherin." Scar replied desperately, she grabbed my hand to start dragging me to Dumbledore's office.

"Scarlette leave her alone! Can't you see that she has been through enough today? The Sorting Hat never lies." I was so glad to see Flavia; sometimes she was more of a sister than Scar was.

"Alone! We can't leave her alone! She's in Gryffindor, wait until your Father hears about this he will be furious!" Scar was definitely going to blow any second, I pulled my hand back and got ready to go all big sister on her.

"SCARLETTE SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO THE SLYTHERIN'S!" I yelled, I may be small but gee did I have a voice when I needed it, and only to be expected of Scar replied in a similar, though you would expect it from her. She was tall and never smiled; she had an aura about her that made everyone instantly afraid.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"ACTUALLY I BELIEVE I DO! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD THE TERM RESPECT YOUR ELDERS?" I could see her face going bright red and Flavia was backing away, not wanting to be caught in the middle.

"YEAH WELL YOU SHOULD RESPECT YOU ELDERS AS I AM A RECANTATION OF THE FIRST WITCH!" she yelled in response, I saw a Gryffindor boy coming down the corridor, I turned back to Scar and started talking in Parceltongue.

"_I'm better than you, you just some stupid recantation, I can talk in snake and you have no clue what I'm saying you ugly bitch. I so didn't mean that but wait you don't understand me. This so much cooler than you first witch business because what can you actually do with it? Nothing!" _The Gryffindor boy was beside me now,

"_I'm Harry Potter; I'm guessing that they don't understand what we're saying. Scarlette is a real bitch to everybody, forget her. Anyway shouldn't you be in the Gryffindor dormitory not hanging with the Slytherin's?"_

"Oh come on what the hell is this, some freak show! Come on Flavia, she's being ridiculous." Scar finally stormed away.

"Yeah I am but I just got held up a bit. Why are you here anyway?" I answered once Scar was out of earshot,

"My friends noticed that you weren't in the dormitory and since I have the Invisibility Cloak I offered to come and find you." He replied showing me the Invisibility Cloak,

"We have to hurry or we will get caught by Snape." He whispered as he threw the cloak around us. We made our way up the forever changing stairs and finally made it to the Gryffindor dormitory, we threw off the cloak.

"Password?" the fat lady in the portrait blocking our way to the dormitory asked, I looked at Harry hoping he knew. But for all the times a vision could come one came now, I collapsed on the ground as the vision took over.

_I was at a lake and all these Dementors were flying crazy in the air, all in the one spot. I spotted two people on the other side of the lake, one was Harry but I couldn't tell who the other person was because he was lying on the ground. I had to help them and somehow I knew exactly the right spell._

"_Expecto Patronum!" I yelled and I sliver flash came from wand._

I woke up to find myself in the arms of Severus, I was exhausted whatever I had done it was big.

"They were coming, all of them to get us. To get us and eat us, we had to help or we would be eaten too. Pretty light so pretty and silver." I was going delirious; yep I was some huge help in that vision.

"Audrey darling, you have to concentrate. You have to force yourself from that state of mind. We need to know what you saw." Snape urged me but I just giggled hysterically.

"Nom, nom, nom!" I started biting on his shoulder.

"I'm eating you!" I threw my head back and laughed. Professor Snape looked over at Dumbledore and sighed.

"They are going to eat us all! Hurry we have to hide!" I screamed as I scrambled away. Snape grabbed me and turned me towards him, he had a sorry look on his face.

"You know I have no choice but to do this, I wouldn't do it if I didn't have to. Legilimens!" Everything went black as Snape gained access to my mind and looked into my memories to see what I had seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter One: Train to Hogwarts

I saw the Hogwarts train coming to view as I waited with Remus Lupin to finally go to Hogwarts and see my half-sister Scarlette Lestrange and cousins Flavia and Draco Malfoy; I spotted Draco by himself and bounded over to him.

"Hey cuz, long time no see." I greeted him brightly; I hadn't seen him for two years and it was good being around my best friend.

"Yes, um… Audrey! Yeah long time no see alright," he scratched his head and awkwardly laughed as Scarlette walked past glaring at us. I glared back at her before she realised who we were then watched a rare smile broke loose across her pale skin. I gasped at the sight of the smile as she came over.

"Gather round everyone, a world first Scarlette Lestrange smiled!" I exclaimed as I pretended to be extremely shocked. The smile was immediately wiped off her face as she replied,

"What are you guys going on about, I always smile around you." She flashed us a fake smile as Blaise walked past.

"Miss Snape!" Blaise coughed under his breath as he walked past, Scarlette instantly glared at him. She stepped towards but he immediately scurried off before she could unleash her wrath. When she was angry she was worse than our mother. Which if you had ever met Bellatrix you would know that anything worse than her, would be Hell itself. The train pulled in and sounded its ear-splitting call; I linked arms with Scarlette and hurried to the train doors excitement almost bursting out of me. I was finally going to Hogwarts and not just hearing about it in letters. The parents were giving their children last minute kisses and fussing over their clothes, there was no sign of Draco's parents which were practically my parents in some way since they had been there my whole life when my real mother abandoned me.

"Where's Flavia?" I asked them as we looked for a carriage.

"She's already gotten on; she's a bit confused with all this." Draco replied

We grabbed the first empty carriage we could find and shut the sliding door and curtain; we didn't want to be disturbed while we had our first and only family time for a while. Because once I was at Hogwarts, no one except these two and a select few that they didn't even know about could know who I really was. While I was at Hogwarts I was Audrey Hart not Audrey Lestrange-Riddle, because if my father found out who I was he would kill me.

It wasn't long before the trolley lady came with sweets and confectionary that I loved; we purchased almost one of everything. We sat on the floor all the candy spread out, I ate while I listened to their stories about their adventures over the holiday and about the horror that overtook Hogwarts last year with the chamber of secrets. I hadn't received any letters last year once it was evident that Voldermort was trying to come back, we didn't know if he knew about me and we couldn't risk anything. I was already in hiding but they had to move me even further away while my only friend Dawn got to go to Hogwarts. It was a lonely year my only company Remus who taught me Defence Against the Dark Arts. Hogwarts hadn't wanted me missing out on two years of my education so they made sure that I had all the books and someone who was able to teach me various things. It had past the time and was they thing that I looked forward to everyday, but I loved it more when Severus Snape came to visit me in the holidays and taught me everything to do with potions and DADA. Though he was so occupied protecting Harry Potter without letting Harry know that Severus was protecting him, I guess I'm not the only one who Voldermort wants to kill. It was comforting to know that I'm not the only one with a death sentence hanging over my head.

"The funniest thing of the year was when Weasley was all eat slugs and then ended up being the one who ate slugs." Draco told me looking extremely proud, I caught the slight glare that Scar through at him I could see that she disapproved of Draco's smugness.

"Draco that's not funny that's just horrible, imagine if you were the one he was eating slugs. I think you deserve to after what you said to that muggle born girl." I scolded him, Scar wasn't the only one who wasn't impressed by Draco at the moment he could be such a jerk sometimes. He snorted at my remark and looked annoyed.

"Girls they are so annoy, they are such goody-two-shoes. What is up with that anyway?" he replied rolling his eyes at us, he was soon to regret making that huge mistake. I looked at Scar before bursting into a fiery walking hell.

"DRACO MALFOY HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE FEMALE RACE YOU SLIMY PIECE OF DIRT! YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO TELL YOUR FATHER OF THIS ORDEAL IF YOU DO NOT APOLOGISE THIS INSTANT! AND ONCE YOU HAVE APOLOGISED TO ME AND SCAR YOU WILL GO OUT AND INTO THE MUGGLE BORN GIRLS CABIN AND APOLOGISE SINCERELY TO HER IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE OF SLYTHERIN, YOU WORTHLESS DADDY'S BOY!" I screamed at him, my body getting tenser with every word, I watched him shrink it the corner trying to get as small as possible to escape my wrath. I saw Scar smirk at him as she watched on, she put her hand in the air as I threw open the cabin door to reveal everyone outside listening.

"Hey don't leave me hanging," she said before I stormed away, I just glared at her and then smiled sweetly at the others who were now scurrying away from our cabin. I hoped Draco was embarrassed he had just been told of by a girl, a new accomplishment in the life of all the girls on the train. I headed down the train looking at all the cabins soon I will be sitting with some of these people with the rest of the house that I will be in. Suddenly the train stopped hard and I fell forward, I didn't have time to get up before the whole train went dark as the lights went out and the walls started freezing up. Mist was floating through the air; my teeth started chattering as it got colder and colder. Everyone else had already gone back to their cabins so I made my back to ours, something bad was happening. Before I could reach my cabin I was stopped by a black figure just floating in the air, it was the most horrible thing I have ever seen. It came closer to me extending a long, thin bony hand I whacked it away with my wand as my terror reflexes kicked in, but that was the biggest mistake. The face of the grotesque creature drew down closer to mine; I fell to the ground as the world went even darker, I could hear someone crying, crying out for help but I didn't know who it was. I felt like I was forever drowning in a pit of sorrow, a white light blasted from somewhere stopping the sorrow, but that was all I knew. I passed out leaving the black world with the dreadful sorrow.

"Audrey come on you have to wake." A voice urged me; I was starting to come round. I opened my eyes to find that I was back in my cabin and Draco was leaning over me urging me to wake up. When he saw that I had awoken he threw his arms around me crushing me,

"Hey cuz, don't go all mushy at once it might become an embarrassment in school." I grinned as he immediately pulled back. I was still a bit faint; I looked around for Scar but couldn't find her.

"Where's Scar?" I asked Draco as I leaned my head against the back wall and closed my eyes. I couldn't seem to find her essence anywhere, she couldn't have just disappeared. Maybe I couldn't see properly because of what had happened.

"I don't know she went looking for you, when she brought you back she left again and didn't tell me where she was going." Draco replied a look of worry on his face, he never really cares about anyone but himself but when it comes to family he can worry like and obsessed mother. But I knew Scar pretty well, it was a sister thing she had been disappearing all her life, and it always was for something important.

"Don't worry she will be here soon, anyway we are probably almost at Hogwarts we should probably get changed." I said getting up slowly as to not get all faint and again, I grabbed my bag and went and got changed.

Fifteen minutes later I was walking back to our cabin when Draco came up from behind me, he leaned his arm down on my shoulder.

"Hey look a walking armrest!" he exclaimed, he laughed when I glared at him, my bright green baring into him trying to make him squirm but I didn't work. But just on queue Scarlette walked up behind Draco and rested her arm against his shoulder.

"Oh hey look a walking armrest." Scar retorts back at him, we high five each other as we leave him behind gobsmacked. We grab the rest of our stuff from our cabin as the train pulled in. The excitement of before came rushing back and I forgot all about what had happened before on the train ride here. I was finally at Hogwarts after waiting two years for this moment I was finally here. I leaped off the train landed on the platform amongst the streams of students.

"First years, all first years this way please!" A big voice boomed I followed Draco and Scar to the carriages that would take us up to Hogwarts. We rounded the corner and came upon the carriages the moved by themselves; we hopped into an empty one and headed up the trail to the gates of Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Care of Magical Creatures

We followed the swarms of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's down to a hut which I was assuming was Hagrid's.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" a bushy bearded half-giant called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!" We followed around the edge of the trees that was the beginning of the Forbidden Forest; we rounded into a clearing that looked like a paddock.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books —"

"How?" asked the familiar voice of my cousin, as everybody pulled out their _Monster Book of Monsters _that were tightly bound shut with something

"Hasn' — hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books? Does anybody know how too?" asked Hagrid. I instantly pulled my wand out,

"KILL ITS BABIES!" I yelled pointing my wand at my book which I had dropped when I excitedly drew wand. There were rounds of laughter from every one.

"No – no not quite that miss. Yeh've got ter _stroke _'em," Hagrid replied as the laughter died down. He took Hermione's copy; he ripped the Spellotape that bound the book. The book tried to bite but he had already run a giant finger down the bind causing the book to open quietly.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered rudely. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess, instead of thinking that we had to kill its babies." I shot him a disgraced look; he was such a jerk to people sometimes.

"I – I thought they were funny," Hagrid said nervously to Hermione, but Draco couldn't help himself.

"Oh, tremendously funny." He sneered again, obviously not getting my previous death stare.

"Real witty, giving us books that try to rip our hands off!" he continued, poor Hagrid was looking even more uncomfortable.

"That's why you are meant to kill its babies!" I retorted.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him —"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said.

"Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you —" my cousin just couldn't resist!

"Draco stop being such a damn jerk all the time you annoying pig!" I snapped at him as Hagrid returned with strangest creatures I had ever seen. They the body and hind of a horse, but the front was that of a giant eagle with brilliantly large, orange eyes. I personally thought they were adorable!

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid exclaimed to us. He called Harry up teaching him and the rest of the class how to approach a Hippogriff to ride them. Draco and his pig friends weren't listening. Why was he always a jerk when he was around Slytherin's, he was usually caring around his family. Harry finally got to go up a pat the Buckbeak, everyone applauded loudly. Well everyone except Malfoy and his two allies. Hagrid than suggest that Harry took Buckbeak for a ride. I hoped the rest of the class would be able to too; I couldn't wait for my turn. We watched as Harry took off on what I imagined to by the ride of his life. I tried to block out Malfoys constant big-mouthing. He would get one big talking to once he was alone.

Harry landed five minutes later and the class surrounded at cheered at his success. Everyone was now willing to give it a go. I watched as Malfoy walked confidently to Buckbeak, it bowed to him and Draco went up a started stroking its back as he loudly commented.

"This is very easy; I knew it must have been if Potter could it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you? Are you, you ugly brute?" that was the biggest mistake he made, because within seconds the Hippogriff reared and slashed its talons. Draco let out a high pitched scream as blood started to seep through his robes.

"I'm dying! Look at me! It killed me!" he cried out, I went to run to him but was stopped before I could even move.

"Leave it Audrey; you don't want to give us away do you?" Scar whispered behind me, her hands still tightly holding my shoulders. I watched as Hagrid picked Draco up and headed back up to the school. Scar immediately released once it was evident that I was going to run up to Draco. I sighed it was his own big-mouthed fault that he had gotten in this mess. I really hoped Hagrid wasn't fired; he seemed like a really nice teacher. Yes he was half- giant but he was the friendliest person I had ever met.

I skipped dinner and went straight to the hospital wing; I went across the courtyard and up to the hospital tower unseen. I had to make sure my cousin was ok, jerk as he was he was always there looking after me. I was about to walk in when I caught a glimpse of Pansy Parkinson in tears at Draco's side. I flattened myself against the wall; Draco had obviously seen me so he was trying to get Pansy to go. After five minutes of anxiously waiting she finally left to join the rest of the Slytherin's. I entered the room and drew the curtains around Justin case someone came in and saw us together. I hated not being able to talk freely to my family, they were my family after all, but it would endanger me.

"Draco why did you have to provoke the poor animal?" I asked quietly concern clearly obvious on my worried face. He closed his eyes before answering me; he knew I worried if he got hurt; he was like a brother to me.

"Why do you have to start a fight with everyone who's rude?" he answered with his own question, I sighed I couldn't help getting fired up when people were horrible it was just in my nature. I guess that was the same for my cousin then. I sat down in the chair next to him; I guess I just wasn't used to seeing who he really was at school.

"I had a vision last night." I told him changing the subject, now it was his turn to be worried.

"Was anyone around when it happened?" he worriedly asked.

"Yeah your bestie Harry Potter." I replied sarcastically,

"I think he just thought I fainted that's all so you don't need to go and rip his head off for knowing that I have vision. Not that you need an excuse for going crazy at him.

We chatted for another half, just random things that we get talking about with someone so close to you. But Madame Pomfrey eventually told me that I had to leave and let Draco get some rest. I didn't bother to see if there was any food left at the Great Hall, I wasn't hungry anyway. I smiled briefly at Harry and his friends as I past them on to my way to the dormitory._ I have a fair amount of homework to do that I should probably get started on_; I thought as I entered the dormitory and headed up to my dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Fears of the Class

It was late Thursday morning in double potions that Draco finally came back to class, though he was back to the jerk he always was around is Slytherin crew. I ignored him as role played a heroic survivor. It was our first potions lesson and we were making a Shrinking solution. Draco was pretending that he couldn't do anything with his _oh so poor arm. _I was next to Neville Longbottom and Hermione concentrating on our potions, though Neville's seemed to be going haywire.

"– he's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this" — he gave a huge, fake sigh — "who knows if my arm'll ever be the same again?" I overheard Draco boasting. I just couldn't help myself, I snapped at him immediately.

"Wait till your father hears what a daddy's boy you are. Your only come back is, wait till my father hears about this!" I mimicked Malfoy with the last part. There were rounds of laughter as he went red and glared at me. Professor Snape was doing rounds checking everyone's potions. He stopped at Neville's and immediately started scrutinising him. I glared at Snape, another person always mean to people who aren't Slytherin's. At least he was doing it for a good reason, whereas Draco was mean to be cool. Once Snape was gone Hermione instantly started whispering instructions to make the potion work, Neville was obviously freaking out. I picked up that people were talking about the Azkaban escapee, Sirius Black. That sparked my attention; over the holidays when I had stayed with Lupin, Snape and Lupin were talking about Sirius. Though they realized that I was eavesdropping and immediately stopped before I could get any information.

Draco was taunting Harry with some hidden information about Sirius that probably didn't exist.

"You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's…" Snape called out to the rest of the class, Neville whimpered as we tidied up our workbenches. Once everybody had tidied up Snape brought Neville's cauldron to the front of the class and poured a little on his toad. To Snape's dissatisfaction the toad turned into a tadpole, he returned it to its normal toad self.

"Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, the faces of Gryffindor's went sour immediately, "I told you not to help him Miss Granger. Class dismissed." I stayed behind as everybody else scrambled out of the room to their next class.

"Severus why did you have to take points off Gryffindor for?" I asked him sternly, glaring him.

"Five points Miss Hart."

"That's not an answer; you can't do that role playing with me. You're my Godfather." I answered back.

"I did it because when I tell someone to do something I expect them to follow my orders. Miss Granger disobeyed my authority." He replied packing up his desk.

"Well you're a great teacher then, which just shows how you don't think Neville can do this on his own. You automatically think he can't do it some Hermione must have helped him. You making Neville feel low about himself. You're just as pathetic as Draco sometimes." I stormed out of the room not caring if he took more points off Gryffindor.

I entered the Defence Against Dark Arts class and sat in the only seat that was left, next to Flavia. Seconds later Lupin came into the room vaguely smile at the class, he told as to put our stuff into our bags and bring out our wands. In the short time I had been here I had learnt about the mischievous Peeves. As Lupin led us down the corridor, Peeves broke out into song.

"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin —"

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," He said pleasantly. "Mr Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

I had also come to find that you want to stay out of Mr Filch's and his tabby cat's way. The schools bad-tempered, failed wizard, caretaker. Peeves ignored Lupin and continued with his mischievous pranks.

"This is a useful spell, please watch closely." he raised his wand at shoulder length and pointed it at peeves.

"Waddiwasi!" the chewing gum went flying out of the keyhole and straight up into Peeves left nostril; he whirled away cursing.

We entered the staff room, Lupin was about to close the door when Snape stopped him.

"I'd rather not witness this. Possibly no-one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear." I glared at Snape but he just stalked past and left the room. _Why was everyone such a jerk today?_ I thought.

We all stood in front of an old wardrobe, as Lupin stood next to the wardrobe it started to wobble.

"Nothing to worry about it's just a boggart." Lupin commented, he then went into details and told as all the things that we needed to help, with a bit of help from Hermione.

"The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet is requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it into a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… _Riddikulus!_"

We all took turns, each turning the boggart into something ridiculous. It was my turn the boggart morphed into the form of my father, how he used to be when he was a kid. Except with an evil, cruel smile on his face, I closed my eyes and thought of him dressed in a pink frilly dress and his hair in curls burst out laughing at just the thought of him.

"Riddikulus!" I screamed with laughter and opening my eyes to see the boggart go to the next person. I skipped towards the rest of the class and sat with them while the rest of the class had their turn.

At the end of the class Lupin gave as our homework to read the chapter on boggarts and summarize. It was due Monday so we had plenty of time. I made my way out of the classroom, though I was stopped by Harry.

"Why are you scared of Tom Riddle?" He asked, damn it I thought no one had ever seen him before.

"Wha… What are you talking about?" I asked timidly hoping he would leave it be.

"You know what I'm talking about!" I couldn't answer him; I continued walking to the Great Hall. _Please let him leave,_ I begged in my mind. I arrived at the Great Hall thankfully Harry had gotten the message and left me alone. I went and sat with Maladie who was joined with a girl who looked exactly like her but with long pink hair tied into pigtails.

"Whose this?" I asked smiling at the girl who was Maladie's sister.

"This is my problemed twin Sequin." She replied sourly.

"Hello, I'm Audrey!" I gasped at her bubbly. I was all for making new friends.

"Hello, your hair is a very pretty red." She piped up her ocean blue eyes sparkling in the light.

"Thank you." I smiled gee this girl was adorable. Then the bloody vision decided to come into my head here, in front of the entire school. This time it gave me a warning, I jumped and started to run towards the double doors, Snape was coming through those doors just as I collapsed.

_It was a full moon, Professor Lupin howled at the moon as he began to transform. Severus ran towards him telling the others to run. I watched on not being able to move as Lupin began to transform. He was transforming into a hideous beast that I had never seen before. An ear-splitting howl shows the earth…_

I woke up realising what the silver orbit that Lupin was afraid of. He was a werewolf; I had seen it in my vision. But what part did Severus play in this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Tire swing to a Tree

I woke up in my dorm's bed with my new found friends huddled around me, as soon as I opened my eyes they all hurried to hug me and see if I was ok.

"OhMiGosh! Are you alright?" Sequin gasped her ocean eyes going big with worry.

"Yeah I'm fine I just fainted." I replied sweetly to her, I hadn't gone all crazy like I had with my previous vision so I'm guessing that I didn't do anything in that vision.

"McGonagall wants you have the day off tomorrow. Do you think that if I pretended to faint that I would get the day off too?" Electra asked, everyone laughed at the hopeful smile she had.

"You can try. But I guess that means I have to get all my homework done." I laughed.

"Screw homework, PARTY!" Maladie retorted.

"Party with who?" I asked sarcastically.

"With Peeves, I reckon he would love you for having a party during school hours." We all laughed at that, Peeves the trouble-maker disliked everyone, except the Weasley twins since they practically helped Peeves with their helper Li. We continued talking and laughing deep into the night until we all started falling asleep in the one bed, which happened to be mine.

Friday went by slowly with all my friends in class while I was confined to my dormitory to 'recover'. I lounged around the common room trying to get the time to go faster so I could see all my friends. Then soon enough it was Saturday.

We were lounging in the courtyard when Li Lovegood came up to us in our boredom state.

"Hey whatcha all doin'?" she asked in her giddy voice.

"We are going to tie and tire swing to the Womping Willow." Maladie replied sarcastically, she didn't really like many people and one of those people included the apparently crazy Li Lovegood the daughter of the crazy Lovegood himself.

"Cool can I join too?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Sure!" Sequin replied just as excitedly, Sequin was the complete opposite, she loved everybody that she meant excepts for the 'meanies' as she liked to put.

Looked like we were roped in now, I gave a mischievous grin to Li as she headed off to get the rope and tire with her new bestie Sequin.

"It's your fault, so you're gonna be the one to tie it up and try it out." I told Maladie as we marched ever so bravely towards the crazy tree.

That was the story of my life in one word.

Crazy.

I galloped up to the Womping Willow patiently waiting for our first victim to come towards the tree. I gleamed evilly, hey this wasn't my fault she's the one who suggested it even if it was sarcastically.

"Stupify!" I stunned the tree so that Maladie could climb up and tie the tire swing to one of the branches. She made the sign of a cross on her chest before venturing up the still tree. She had successfully tied the tire to the tree and was gathering up the bravery to have a go on the swing.

"You're sure it's stunned 'cause I do what to be fly like a crazy bat in the air." There she goes with her metaphors.

"I'm sure!" I grinned up at her worried face. She sat down on the tire and began to swing, but against what I just said the tree immediately woke up from its brief slumber. The result of a crazy tree waking up to find a student in a tire swing hanging from one of its branches was a very side-splitting funny show. Maladie was holding on for dear life as the branches swang crazily trying to get the invader off its branches. Maladie didn't seem to take a breath when she screamed; it was like a continuous siren.

"Guys I think we should… RUN! SNAPE ALERT!" Li screamed we sprinted towards the tree and slid down the hole that led to an underground room.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE!" we heard Maladie scream as we cowered near the hole. She was gonna get payback I was sure of it.

"Stupify!" we heard Snape's droning teacher voice.

"Miss Cain would you care to delight me with the story of why you are hanging on for dear life on tire swing in the Wompy Willow tree?" He asked she was so getting a detention.

"It was stupefied but then it came awake and went all crazy." Man did she sound shaken.

"Detention Miss Cain, my room. NOW! And get that ridiculous thing out of that tree before it wakes up and kills you." we heard the soft thud of her feet as she jumped down. Once we heard their feet get further and further away from us we finally allowed ourselves to fall on the ground with laughter. Man, were we in for hell once she got out of that detention.

"Did you see her face when the tree suddenly woke up?" Li laughed sending us all on another round of laughter that led to streams of tears running down our faces. Once we could contain ourselves for longer than five seconds we scrambled out of the hiding place and maybe our way back up to the school to get food! Gee our stomachs were practically talking to us as we entered the Great Hall. Aahh the sweet smell of food. We plopped down at a vacant table and filled our plates with heavenly food; we shortly joined with the Weasley twins.

"Hey Weasley's," I greeted them as I stuffed chicken into my waiting mouth.

"Hey Newbie. Hey Li…" Fred greeted.

"Hey Electra, hey Maxi." George greeted.

"Hey Cain." They greeted together.

"Cain, where's your other half." Fred asked always wearing a mischievous grin.

"She got a detention with Snapey." Quinnie replied innocently.

"Oo what for?"

"For swinging on a tire swing on the Womping Willow, mind you the Womping Willow had woken up from the Stupify jinx I threw it so she was swinging that thing cowboy style." I grinned up at the two red-headed trouble-makers.

"Very rebel like." Fred grinned.

"I must say good job Hart creating some rebels here." George grinned, the identical grin.

"Want to join us." The twins say together addressing the group and not me.

"I'm converting these guys to trouble so find your own helpless bunch that don't have any awesomeness." I added.

"You can snort some of my awesomeness if you want some." Sequin held out her hand towards the twins. I hit my head on the table laughing so hard the innocent look Sequin gave as she held her hand at the Weasley twins.

"Looks like our work here is done George." Then the crazy pair got up and left me still laughing into my food.

Man I loved that girl, she was my idol.

My laughter didn't last long after that because we were joined by the angry bull.

"What's so funny?" Maladie asked her arms crossed and an angry growl on her face.

"She told Fred…. She just held out her hand and was like… Here snort some of my awesomeness!" I burst out in laughter all over again and almost falling off the bench.

"Oh so you weren't just laughing at how YOU ALL ABANDONED ME TO GET A DETENTION BY SNAPE WHEN I WAS BEING FLUNG TO DEATH, BY THE BLOODY WOMPING WILLOW!" that only made me laugh harder.

"Sorry Mal, she's got the laughing fit." Sequin giggled.

"Oh shut up you crazy nutcase!" she growled at her sister.

"Gee someone's grumpy, did the Womping Willow shack out all your cockiness?" Electra retorted.

This time I actually fell off the bench the whole school watching me as I laughed my head off while lying on the ground.

"Someone get her a doctor!" I heard Dean shout out as he walked past.

After about a century I finally stopped rolling on the ground with laughter and got up finished my lunch as if nothing had ever happened.

"Are you ok?" Maxi asked concern for my mental health written on her face.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I replied munching down on my chicken schnitzel. Ha schnitzel what a funny word to say.

"You just spent ten minutes on the ground laughing, then you get up the continue eating like nothing ever happened." she burst out.

"You're bloody mental." Harry's red-haired friend that I had come to know as Ron Weasley said to me.

"We're all mental my dear." I replied sweetly.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Sequin shouted in the Red Queen's voice just to prove my point. We all laughed at Sequin's outburst as Ron looked away concerned about our mental little group.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Li piped up looking at us hopefully. I gave everyone a thoughtful look for a moment before replying.

"Let's show the Weasley twins how much awesomer we are than they are. PRANK WAR!" I exclaimed to the others, a round of cheers erupted from our group as we got up and left the hall with everyone staring and knowing just how awesome we were.


End file.
